The Storyteller
by Syrae
Summary: Someone hears a story on a benefit event, told by a woman she will never forget. Sticky, I know, but I think you'll like it.


**A/N: I found this story and could not not post it. It's a one piece. Let me know what you think.**

**

* * *

**** The Storyteller**

* * *

I'm a storyteller. Always was, and the way I see it now, I always will be. I love to tell stories. About people mostly. Most of the time, I make my stories up. Come up with some people, a location, a relationship, or lack thereof. But last night, at a benefit event, I heard the most impressive story ever. And I'm gonna share it with you:

'And our next performance will be by Sarah Rabb' the host said and walked of stage. The woman who walked on stage was in one word perfect. Long legs, slim, short, dark hair, chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing an emerald green dress, and black, high heeled pumps. She smiled a bit unsure and sat down on a chair in the middle of the stage, next to a table with a picture on it. She cleared her throat and looked around the audience.

'There aren't a lot of things I can do, or were I'm very good at, so, I'm gonna tell you a story' she started. 'A story of two people. Two people who both serve in the military and who helped each other through a lot'. She paused. 'It's called My Flyboy and Me'.

I wondered whom she was talking about. And especially, who was the Flyboy she was talking about?

'My Flyboy and I met almost thirteen years ago. In, very appropriate, the White House Rose Garden' Sarah continued. 'And I'm afraid I have to confess, I fell in love with him the moment our eyes met'.

So she was talking about herself. The video screen behind her showed some pictures of a younger Sarah and a (I can't disagree with falling in love with him if I would see him) very handsome guy. Apparently her Flyboy.

'He was acting a little bit strange, because, as he later told me, I looked a lot like his lost love Diane. At that time, our boss warned us that we shouldn't get to close. Unfortunately for him, that warning came a little late, at least on my account. The first case my Flyboy and I got on, was the stolen Declaration of Independence. It was stolen by my Uncle Matt, which didn't really make me objective enough for the case, but anyway, my Flyboy and I found it and returned it to where it belonged. My Flyboy always has a heart of getting into trouble, and as he was hanging on a helicopter, he asked me if he could come aboard. When I told him 'Permission granted' I didn't only let him in that helicopter, but also into my heart'. Sarah smiled at that memory.

'My Flyboy and I went through some bad times and some good, with me having to find my balance around the office, and he was always teasing, almost harassing me. I couldn't stand him at first, but as time passed by, we started to like each-other more and more. We helped one of our best friends, Bud Roberts, to get the woman he loved with all his heart, Harriet Sims. When the day of the wedding was finally there, Harriet was afraid that she couldn't do it, and I had to convince her to walk down that aisle. That wasn't even the worst thing that day. Bud's bachelor-party got a little out of hand, and I had to bail Bud, my Flyboy and our boss out'.

Everybody laughed at that. Sarah too. The screen showed some pictures of the wedding. It sure looked nice. And her Flyboy looked really good in that suit or uniform, whatever they call it.

'A couple years later, Harriet gave birth to a baby boy, in our boss office'. That caused some more laughs. Sarah smiled. 'She made my Flyboy and me his godparents, and she named him after the man who brought him into this world. As my Flyboy and I were standing outside the office, watching the new family go to the hospital to check if everything was okay, I told him that I wanted a family of my own and that was when we made one of the weirdest deals in our entire career, partnership and life. We made a baby-deal. My Flyboy said that, if none of us was in a relationship in five years, we would go halves on a kid. A boy with my looks and his brains, and a girl with his looks and my brains. We sealed it with a handshake. I was the most outrages thing I ever did'.

Sarah crossed her legs and leaned back in her chair. 'I mean, I knew him for like, three or four years, but he was the first guy I made a baby-deal with. And the only one for that matter'.

Wow. I was a little blown away by that statement. A baby-deal? She must've been very in love with that guy.

'Two years later we were standing outside on our bosses porch on my engagement party, going over all the things we did together over the years. How I followed him to Russia to find his father, and how he did all that things for me, like defend me in court when I accidentally shot my ex-husband'. She sighed.

'We came at the baby-deal and he said that it still had to run another three years. He showed that he didn't really believe that I would marry. And he was right. The night before the wedding, when he was trying to get to my wedding on time, his plane crashed into the ocean. They found him, thank god they did, and then my fiancé realized that my Flyboy would always come on the first place. It hit me then that he was right'. She bit her lip.

'Anyway, two and a half years later, I was borrowed by the CIA, and I went to Paraguay. He didn't want me to go, like he could tell something bad was going to happen to me. And he was right again. The guy I was with got tortured. For me. I really have something with guys. All the men I'm with end up dead, or leave. The only steady factor in my life was my Flyboy. But, to get to the point, my Flyboy came and saved me. He even gave up his career for that. And I never thanked him'.

She wiped the tears of her face. 'That was one of the biggest mistakes I ever made. Because, a year later, when we were doing fine, he got called for fly duty. And he went MIA. He went missing. His plane went down somewhere above Asia. That's like three years ago. He adopted a fifteen-year-old girl right before that, and he left us alone'.

The video screen had been showing pictures and little video fragments all the time she had been talking. Now it turned black. I felt the tears running down my cheeks. Sarah took a deep breath.

'My Flyboy always made promises to keep' she whispered. 'And he never failed at doing that. He never broke one promise in all the time I know him'. She looked at the picture standing at the table next to her. 'Please come home to me and Mattie, Flyboy' she whispered. 'I love you'. She kissed her fingertips, placed them over the picture and started to walk of the stage.

'You know I never break promises Ninja-girl' a voice from the other end of the stage said. Sarah turned around. The spotlight showed the Flyboy, a little skinnier then on the pictures, but it was really him.

'I told you I would come back to you, and here I am'.

Sarah was stunned. She just stood there and stared at him.

'DAD!' A teenager ran on stage and fell into his arms. That caused Sarah to run towards him. She was crying.

'Oh my god, it's really you' she said. All three of them cried. 'You came back'.

'I love you too Sarah' he whispered. 'And I won't go away until I see our little boy with your looks and my brains and our girl with my looks and your brains'.

Everybody in the audience was crying. I couldn't hold my tears anymore. It was the most amazing story I ever heard and saw. Her Flyboy is back. And in the background I heard Beverly Craven's **Promise me **playing:

Promise me

You'll wait for me

Cause I'll be saving all my love for you

I rather be home soon…


End file.
